


sick day

by starryfreecss



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfreecss/pseuds/starryfreecss
Summary: when langa isn’t at school, reki’s mind begins to race with possibilities.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 313





	sick day

the connection that reki and langa had was a bit strange, considering the fact that they hadn't really known each other for more than a few weeks.

in fact, reki was quite skeptical of the 'new kid from canada' when they were first introduced. he simply thought he was too quiet, which made him somewhat sketchy to him.

however, reki's views quickly changed, and he warmed up to the other almost instantly. having him around was practically like second nature.

it got to the point where reki couldn't even start his morning without him. every single day, langa would walk into class and hand reki a coffee with two creams, just the way he likes it. reki would say something along the lines of 'thanks,' and then ask him how he slept. it was a routine.

which was why it was so strange the morning that langa didn't show up.

reki sat in his seat, fidgeting. his mind raced with possibilities — sure, he hadn't known langa for long, but he didn't seem like the type to just skip school. maybe he was just sick? or maybe he'd gotten into an accident?

reki couldn't explain why he was so worried, but he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach almost all day. it made sitting and class and focusing almost impossible.

when the bell finally rang and he was free to go, reki practically raced to langa's house.

thankfully, he knew exactly where it was, seeing as he'd already been to langa's house once before, when the two decided to study together after school for a test.

he thought langa's house was pleasant. it looked as though it was decorated out of a magazine, yet it still remained simple and humble. he vividly remembered the aroma of scented candles all over the house.

when he finally got there, he was quick to step up the the doormat and knock on the door, waiting impatiently for his mother to answer.

when she did, she gave a pleasant smile, eyeing reki over. 

"reki," she greeted. "what brings you here?"

"langa wasn't at school today, i came to check on him. he's alright, isn't he?" he asked, needing the reassurance.

"of course! he's just sick in bed. you can see him if you want." she suggested, moving to the side so that reki could step in.

reki nodded and gave a small 'thank you' to her as he stepped inside. 

"he's in his room, you can just go up the stairs. he may be asleep but he'll most likely wake up once he hears you." she remarked, before returning to the dishes she'd been previously washing.

reki made his way up the stairs and slowly pushed the handle on langa's door. he quietly stepped into the dimly lit room, eyeing over the familiar desk and chair he was met with as he stepped inside.

“langa?” he called, looking past the desk as he shut the door. he wasn’t really sure if the other was asleep or not, but he’d already come all this way, and he needed to make sure that he was okay.

it was then that a hoarse voice rose from the pile of blankets on his bed. “yeah?” the voice spoke. truthfully, it didn’t sound like langa.

reki’s eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room, and he met langa’s gaze. the poor boy looked pitiful, it was like the life was sucked out of him. there were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked paler than ever.

reki frowned, looking down at him before sitting on the edge of the bed. “your mom told me you’re sick,” he said, obviously. langa simply nodded.

“yeah, captain obvious. i am sick,” he coughed, looking up pitifully at reki. reki made a face at him, and langa quickly shook his head. “sorry, i just don’t feel that great.”

the redhead nodded in response. “i understand,” he remarked, looking over langa. he wanted to do something to help, but he wasn’t exactly sure what. that’s when an idea hit him.

“what hurts?” he asked, meeting langa’s gaze. 

“my head,” the other said simply. “and everything else.” 

without any hesitation, reki flopped down into the bed next to langa. a surprised noise came from the other as it happened, and to his shock, a pair of arms snaked around him.

“reki?” he questioned, his voice wavering. “um, what are you doing?”

“making you feel better the only way i know how.” he remarked in response. it was then that reki leaned down and pressed a kiss to langa’s head.

“wh-what was that for?” langa quickly questioned. he was thankful that the room was dark, because if it wasn’t as dark as it was, reki would’ve been able to see the crimson glow on his cheeks.

“you said your head was hurting, right?” reki spoke, as if it was nothing that he’d just kissed his best friend’s forehead. “i kissed it so it’ll feel better, duh.”

“o-oh.” langa remarked, turning his head to the side. his heart was racing, and the fact that reki was cuddled up next to him really didn’t help.

the two laid there in silence for what felt like forever, and langa began to wonder if the other boy had fallen asleep. he tilted his head to the side and shifted his weight, trying to turn himself around to look at reki.

when he was successful, he smiled at the sight in front of him.

much to his suspicion, reki had fallen asleep, and was snoring softly. the sight of his face illuminated in the dim glow of the room made langa’s heart skip a beat.

he smiled softly, and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to reki’s forehead. he figured that if he woke up, he’d simply call it payback and roll back over. 

thankfully, he didn’t wake up. 

langa snaked his arms around reki and pulled him close, smiling softly as he closed his eyes, and contently fell asleep next to him.

suddenly, being sick wasn’t so bad.


End file.
